


All Hallows Evil

by VampireVengence



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Death, Forest Kiss, Forests, Gay, Grandomina AU, Halloween, Keveridge - Freeform, M/M, Party, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Stake, Vampires, gay kiss, horror movies, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Halloween themed Keveridge.) Kier reflects over the last few years of Halloween fun after a serious accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Evil

The silence seemed to drag on as I sat watching as he laid there, face contorting in pain every so often. A thin sheen of sweat coated his skin despite it being ice cold. I held his hand as I sat with him and if it wasn't for his shallow wheeze of breath I’d have said he was already gone. Shane did his best but we all knew there was nothing he could do, there’s no cure for a vampire bite. The others said they’d stay with me but I sent them away, I don’t want them to see him at the end when I have to… well let’s not think about that. Happy thoughts Kier, happy thoughts.

 

*  *  *

 

_I’m sat in the kitchen scooping the stringy orange gunk out of the plump pumpkin, ready to hack into the soft flesh. My mum keeps telling me I’m too old for Halloween, fifteen’s not THAT old. Besides it’s not like I’m going trick-or-treating it’s just a horror movie night with Laurence. Never too old for horror movies!_

_“Jesus Kemp! What did that poor thing ever do to you!” I felt a bright grin spread over my face as I glanced round to see Laurence stood in the door way. “It was looking at me funny.” I declared as I turned back to the empty shell and picked up the blade, carving into it a buck-tooth grimace and boss eyes. “I’m not surprised!” he chuckled as he stood behind me, observing my work. He pulled a face as he poked at the pumpkins stringy insides. “It’s all slimy!” he complained. “It’s pumpkin guts Bevers, what were you expecting?”_

_Out of nowhere I felt cold wet goo hit my cheek causing me to gasp. I put down the knife before turning to glare at him as he tried to look innocent. “You’re gonna regret that.” I I informed him as I grabbed a handful of the gunk. His eyes widened as the focused completely on my hand. “You wouldn't dare.” I quirked an eyebrow, wouldn't I? “Boys you better be behaving in there.” Mum walked in and I dropped the gunk instantly giving her my best innocent look whilst she shook her head. “Honestly.” She muttered as she removed the stray guts from my cheek. “Go before you ruin my kitchen!”_

_We ended up sitting in bed watching the movies on my laptop in the dark, a large bowl of popcorn rested precariously on the edge of the bed. I spent most of the evening jumping and screaming at every little thing. Did I mention I hate horror movies? I let out another squeal of fright and buried my face into Laurence’s shoulder. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, gently stroking my hair and making me feel all tingly. “Don’t worry Kier.” He whispered “I’ll always be here to protect you.”_

*  *  *

 

I smiled softly at the memory. That was back when we were just friends, when I was still confused about my feelings. Back before all this evil had taken over, when times were simpler and we had yet to become Fearless Vampire Killers. I sighed softly as I watched his stiff, cold body as the poison slowly spread through his veins. I missed those days.

 

*  *  *

 

_We waltzed out of the cinema at about 12:30 am most people were laughing and joking around but me? I was whiter than a ghost and stiff as a bored. To celebrate Halloween they’d showed a horror movie marathon. We’d been in there since around 9:00 am at seventeen years old I wasn't technically old enough to go in as most of the films shown were eighteens. None of us were, but we’d bought tickets to a regular movie and then snuck in when the ticket people weren't looking. Did I mention I still hate horror movies? The others found this very amusing._

_They took great pleasure in taking the piss out of me as we started to walk back I was staying at Laurence’s tonight thank god! I don’t think I could stand being on my own after that. “I lost count of the number of times Kemp screamed during that! We hadn't even been in there ten minutes and they weren't even that scary!” Drew exclaimed as he bounced along. “I don’t think it helps that you scream like a girl.” Shane added with a light chuckle. “I do not!” I argued despite the fact I know full well that I do. It’s the principle! I felt something clamp down hard on my shoulder “Boo!” A small more logical part of my brain was telling me to calm the fuck down as they were trying to mess with me. It was unfortunately drowned out somewhat by the rest of me that was already on edge from the films and instantly went into panic mode. As a result I once again squealed like a girl and they were practically rolling around laughing at me as Luke released me in order to support himself on his knees with the eight of his laughter. “Aww it’s alright Kier. I’ll protect you.” Laurence cooed and pulled at my cheek. I batted his hand away and pouted. “You guys are so mean!” This didn't help my case._

_Slowly one by one they disappeared as we reached their houses until it was just me and Laurence left. He started walking towards the woods. “Are you insane?!” I asked in disbelief as I realised his plan. “What? It’s a shortcut.” He raised an eyebrow. “Through the woods, at night, on Halloween!” I pointed out. “Honestly Kier what’s gonna happen? We’re in Grandomina **not** some horror movie!” I gave him an unimpressed look and he sighed, extending his hand. “Come on, I’ll look after you.”_

_He kept a tight grip of my hand as we stumbled blindly in the dark. I could hear rustling and various other movement all around me and it was seriously freaking me out. His house couldn't be that much further surely? I felt my ankle catch on something as I lifted it causing me to stumble and fall flat on my face, dragging Laurence with me. He landed next to me with an ‘oomph’ and groaned loudly. I rolled onto my back and found I could just see the stars through a small clearing in the canopy. “You okay?” he asked, his face appearing in my field of vision. “Yeah, just about.” I mumbled as I sat up. He didn't move back any making us a lot closer than I’d initially intended. “I-uh.” I stuttered at the proximity as I felt his breath on my cheek. He glanced briefly up to my eyes before down to my lips and I gulped and stared in shock as he moved closer. I let my eyes flutter closed as he lent in but paused “I shouldn't.” he whispered. I opened my eyes and watched as he paused a few millimeters away. “You should.” I replied before closing the gap myself and connecting out lips._

*  *  *

 

He let out a laboured cough, snapping me from my reverie. I gently supported him as he wheezed and tried to sit up. He sounded like a haggard old man as he sat fighting for breath and coughing up blood. It wouldn't be long now. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it from his mouth as he flopped back against the bed, he didn't deserve this. He was only trying to protect me, just like he’d always promised.

 

*  *  *

 

_I stood on the decking in the back garden looking up at the full moon that shone brightly in the sky. Luke’s parents were on holiday so he’d thrown a fancy dress Halloween party. Over half the city’s youth had shown up! The popular topic of the evening was Vampires. More and more of them seemed to be coming out of the shadows, attacking people and spreading their fowl disease. They hadn't been thought of for centuries and now they were all people could talk about. It unnerved me._

_“There you are.” I smiled softly at the sound of my boyfriend’s voice behind me. “You okay Ke?” he asked as he stopped next to me. I nodded slowly; he must have known what was on my mind. “They can be stopped you know. Dad was saying about this organisation that’s been set up to ki-” But I interrupted him. “Can we just not talk about them? At least for tonight?” He nodded and smiled softly pulling me into his chest. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever. Fangs or no fangs, they won’t get near you. You won’t end up like your great grandparents Kier I promise you.” They had been turned against their will and my great grandfather had even become the leader of a powerful coven, I never wanted to end up that way. I burrowed myself closer into his chest and sighed, I felt safe there. “I love you Laur.” I mumbled my face buried in the fabric of his t-shirt. “I love you too Kier. More than anything.”_

_*  *  *_

“Kier.” He croaked and I was instantly on my feet by his side. “Don’t… don’t blame yourself.” He wheezed. “It was… wasn't your… wasn't your f-fault.” I shook my head as I gripped his hand, staring into his eyes that were now longer his but had taken on a sickly orange glow.  _Almost like a pumpkin._ “I love y-you… Kier. Don-don’t for… forget that.” I watched as his eyelids slowly slid shut again. “I love you so much.” I whispered as his shallow breathing began to get slower. “Do what you must. Don’t hes… don’t hesitate.” He made a feeble attempt at squeezing my hand before taking one last weak breath and going completely still.

With shaking hands I unclipped my stake from my belt, positioning it over where his frozen heart now lay. “I’m so sorry I couldn't protect you.” I choked out as he slowly opened his undead eyes once more. He opened his mouth and two sharp white fangs were protruding from his gum line as he snarled. “Goodbye Laur.” I plunged the silver spike through into his chest with as much force as humanly possible and watched as his eyes rolled back and his body began to convulse as the silver ate away at his newly hardened skin. I waited until I was sure the stake had worked it’s magic before removing it and collapsing onto my knees at his bed side. A single tear made its way down my cheek as I watched him.

We were on a mission to get intelligence on a vampire coven that had been seen operating in the area, it was a simple intelligence operation where we ask locals for knowledge. Nothing hard or dangerous, but it went wrong. Very wrong. Now Laurence was dead because he was saving me because I managed to get myself cornered by one of those monsters! Such a rookie mistake and he still said it wasn't my fault. I'm an idiot and now the love of my life is dead whilst those beast walk free. I slowly got to my feet and wiped my eyes. They would pay for this.


End file.
